


Elizabeth Cullen's Story

by NocturnalEmissions



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalEmissions/pseuds/NocturnalEmissions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth is bought from her father to be Aro's bride. She is kept prisoner in his home and has to endure unspeakable torture. This is an out take for Involuntary Rapture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elizabeth Cullen's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is moved from ff to here because it was deleted. It was originally posted on March 9th (my birthday). I've decided to keep the author's notes as is. I'm doing that because it's how it was then, so this is just how I'm moving everything over. Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Characters are Stephenie Meyer’s. This story, all mine..
> 
> Thank you for all of the birthday wishes. This is a little gift from us to you.
> 
> Noc: Now here is the problem with that gift. This is the story of what happened to Edward’s grandmother, Elizabeth. It tells how Carlisle was conceived. It is graphic. It not only has rape in it, it is in there repeatedly. This is not a fic for everyone. 
> 
> First, you must be 18...... second, there is graphic rape in here. GRAPHIC RAPE.
> 
> What?
> 
> RAPE!!!!!! GRAPHIC DETAILED, MAKE U WANNA CRY RAPE!!!!!!!
> 
> So like don’t go running and complaining, because if you don’t like it, don’t read it. It really isn’t for everyone, it does give details about Involuntary Rapture, but is not necessary to read. If you aren’t sure it is for you, please don’t read it. Chapter 11 summarizes it in non graphic detail.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to Texasbella for betaing this fic this morning on short notice. I also want to thank Lutz’s Mistress for reading this and for your reactions and comments. I also would like to thank LuRose, another pre-reader. Amazing last minute feedback!

Elizabeth Cullen’s Story

It was the winter of 1952 and I hoped that the war in Korea would soon be over and Anthony would come home. I wanted to marry him and start a family.

My father had called me into the kitchen to talk to me. He told me that he had spoken to a man interested in marrying me. My heart skipped a beat. 

Had Anthony come home?

“So Elizabeth,” my father said. “A young man came today and asked for your hand in marriage.”

“Oh?” I replied, pretending to be confused.

“Yes, and at first your mother and I refused.”

My heart sank, they refused Anthony?

“But then we reconsidered. We realize you aren’t getting any younger and this man, as your mother put it, is quite a catch.”

Now I really was confused. My mother thought Anthony was quite a catch? He was a medic in the army. It wasn’t a terrible profession, but hardly quite a catch.

“I realize this is very sudden, but your mother and I really do think it is best. He will be a good provider and you will have a great place in society.”

“Father, I don’t understand,” I said.

“Elizabeth, Aro Masen has asked for your hand in marriage, and your mother and I have agreed.”

“Aro Masen?” I asked confused.

“Yes, he is the son of Marcus Masen. He is the president of the bank and owns several of the businesses in town. He has the estate on Briarwood Drive.”

Of course I knew who the Masen’s were, but I had never even met Aro, why would he want to marry me? I voiced my question aloud.

“He has stated that he is very taken with you.”

“But Father,” I protested. “I am in love with Anthony Cullen. I plan to marry him,” I stated, my voice laced with conviction.

“Elizabeth, we don’t even know if Anthony will come home from the war, and if he does, how do you know that he will still want to marry you? No, your mother and I have decided. This is what is best.”

“I haven’t even met him, what if I don’t like him? I would prefer to wait for Anthony,” I replied stubbornly.

“Alright Elizabeth, what if you spent some time with Aro? His father said that they would like to take you to his family’s vacation home on their island. They have their own island, you know. You could spend the day there, perhaps the night, and then, if you wish, you can come home.”

It sounded like a reasonable request. And after a day, I could come home and wait for my Anthony.

“Alright,” I agreed. 

Aro and his father picked me up in a fancy car and drove us to the port. We took a boat for a long ride to a beautiful island. It was small with a large hill on it. One side of the island was a cliff. And on the top of the cliff stood a beautiful mansion.

“Welcome to your new home, Elizabeth,” Aro said, smiling as we pulled up to a dock. His father got out and tied off the boat and headed up the path to the house.

“Thank you Aro,” I said politely, “but I am only staying for the afternoon.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Aro said. “We are getting married in a few hours. This is your home now.”

“Getting married in a few hours? I just met you! Aro, I don’t like your teasing, please take me home now,” I demanded nervously.

“Elizabeth, I am not joking, now come, you must change into your dress. It is the dress my mother wore when she married my father.”

I started to panic. I looked around to see who could help me and realized that we were all alone. Perhaps I could scream and his father would hear me.

Aro must have sensed what I was thinking because he said, “It will do you no good to make a fuss. We are here all alone. Well except for my father and the priest.”

The priest? Was he serious? He really thought I was going to marry him.

“Aro, you can’t possibly keep me here. My father will come looking for me when I don’t return. And a priest will not marry us if I don’t agree. Now stop this silliness and take me home.”

Aro’s pleasant demeanor changed. Anger flashed in his eyes and he grabbed my hair and pulled me to him. “Enough of your back talk. I will be your husband and you will show me respect! You will not question what I say. Your father will not come for you because my father gave him money for your hand in marriage and he agreed. And the priest will marry us because that is what my father is paying him to do.”

I trembled as what he said sunk in. Had my father agreed even after I protested? And a priest most certainly would not agree to marry two people when one didn’t want to get married. Would he?

“Now, let’s get up to the house so you aren’t late for your own wedding.”

This had to be a joke. “I am not going anywhere with you,” I insisted, struggling to get my hair free from his grip.

“You are to be my wife, and what you will not do willingly, I will make you do,” Aro spat. “I was hoping to avoid this,” he said, taking a cloth from his pocket. He pressed the cloth to my face and I had no choice but to inhale a sweet yet chemically scent. The edges of my vision began to go black.

I opened my eyes to a strange room. It was some sort of living room. It had high ceilings and a huge fireplace in it that went up at least 20 feet. There was furniture scattered around. Off in the corner stood three men talking quietly. I knew I recognized them, and then it all came flooding back to me.  
I looked down and I was wearing a white gown. I gasped, causing all three men to turn to look at me.

“Oh, my bride is awake,” Aro said, grinning ear to ear. The scary man I had seen on the boat was gone, but somehow this man, with the sickly sweet smile, was scarier.

“Do you like your dress?” he asked. “You were too tired to get yourself ready, so my father helped you.”

The thought of a grown man changing my clothes while I was unconscious made my skin crawl.

“Oh, she is too shy to speak. What a blushing bride,” Aro’s father, Marcus, said from across the room. “Bring her over here so we can get started.”

Aro grabbed me by the wrist with one hand and sliding his other arm around my waist, he pulled me across the room to his father and the priest who stood there.

“Father,” I cried to the priest, “I do not want to marry this man.”

“Mr. Masen has told me about your wedding jitters. I assure you, this is the way a man and woman are supposed to be. Now, let’s start the ceremony.”

My mind raced. How could this priest be doing this?

The priest began speaking about marriage although I wasn’t listening to a thing he said. Finally he stopped talking and stared at me.

“Do you?” he said.

I stared at him blankly.

“Elizabeth, do you take this man to be your husband? Do you promise to honor and obey him until death do you part?”

“No!” I shouted. “No, I don’t.”

The priest looked at Mr. Masen, who reacted by saying, “She is confused, of course she does.”

The priest looked back at me. “I don’t love him. I love someone else,” I cried.

“Father,” Mr. Masen said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. “I am sorry we are taking so much of your precious time and keeping you from the church. Perhaps this will make up for your time.” Mr. Masen pressed a large wad of cash into the priest’s hand. “Now, if you finish, you can take the offering back to the church.”

“Umm, yes, thank you,” the priest said, putting the money in his pocket.

“Aro Masen, you do promise to provide for your wife, to guide her, and to accept all children born of her body willingly, til death do you part?”

“I do,” he sneered as he glared at me.

“I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride.” Aro leaned in and kissed me. I was still in shock, but as soon as his lips touched mine, I pulled away.

“Awww, bashful isn’t she?” Mr. Masen chuckled. “I’m sure that will change soon enough.”

I watched, frozen in place, as Mr. Masen and the priest walked out the front door.

“Well Mrs. Masen, do you want to see your room?” Aro asked, still standing beside me.

“No, I want to go home!” I shouted. I heard the slap at the same time that I felt it. I raised my hand to cover the cheek that was now stinging. 

“You will not raise your voice to me. You are my wife and you will act as such.”

I started to protest when I heard the front door open again.

“The priest has taken the spare boat back to the mainland. It is time to make this marriage official,” Mr. Masen said, walking back into the house.

“Yes Father, I will take her to the room.”

“Take me to the room? What room? I am not going anywhere with you. Let me go!” I shouted and pulled free from Aro’s grip.

Mr. Masen grabbed my shoulders and held me in place. “Aro, I think it’s best if I help with her training at the beginning.”

“Yes, Father,” Aro agreed.

I braced my feet so that they couldn’t take me anywhere, but Mr. Masen just picked me up and flipped me over his shoulder. I could see little in this position, but I could tell we were walking up a flight of stairs and then down a corridor. As we entered a room, he flipped me over and I fell with a thud onto a large four poster bed.

I looked around the room and saw Aro unbuckling his belt. All of the sudden I realized what “make it official” meant. If we consummated the marriage, it would be very difficult to annul. I scrambled to get off of the bed but Mr. Masen’s hands were quick and they pushed me back down. I tried again and he just laughed.

He held my wrists with one hand and climbed onto the bed. He sat with his back against the headboard and put my head in his lap. He continued to hold my wrists with one hand as I struggled to get free.

“Aro, would you like to see your bride?”

“Yes, Father.”

Aro used his free hand to tug at the neckline of the dress then roughly reached his hand down into my dress and squeezed my breast.

“Oh!” I gasped. He pulled on my breast, repositioning it until it was sticking up and out of the top of my dress. “Stop!” I begged but Aro ignored me and reached in my dress again, doing the same thing with my other breast as tears streamed down my face.

“They are so beautiful,” Aro whispered, walking up to the side of the bed and touching one of my nipples.

“STOP!” I screamed again. “Don’t rape me! If you rape me I will tell the police!” I threatened.

“Don’t be silly, woman! A man cannot rape his wife!” Mr. Masen said. “Now Aro, you will have plenty of time to enjoy her body later. Let’s make this official.”

“Noooo!” I screamed, but the sound was cut short by a hand covering my mouth. I had to struggle to breathe through my nose, which wasn’t easy since it was running because I was crying.

I felt Aro lift my dress and expose my panties. His hands tugged at the elastic band and I felt him start to slide them off. I kicked my legs and connected with Aro’s stomach. He groaned and stepped back, holding his stomach. 

“Open your legs!” I heard Mr. Masen yell.

I jumped in fear but stayed still.

“Open her legs, Aro.”

I felt him grab my right ankle. I tried to kick my leg free but he held on tight. I felt something slip over my foot and then tighten around my ankle. I pressed my legs together. He then grabbed my left ankle and pulled it away from the right. The right ankle had been tied to the bed post and as he pulled the left away, and secured it, my legs were spread wide open.

“Now Elizabeth, see what you made me do! Now I can’t even take off your panties.” He reached down and tore the material.

He stared at me bared before him and licked his lips lewdly. I shuddered as he reached down and touched my curls. I trembled as his finger slid between the folds and pressed into me. I felt it slide in and my body mold around it. He moved it in and out slowly two times then removed it.

I looked away, up at the ceiling, as I heard the sound of his pants hitting the floor.

The bed shifted as Aro climbed up onto it and then moved in between my thighs. I felt something soft pressing against my most private place.

“Please,” I cried, the sound muffled by Aro’s hand. I looked up at Mr. Masen, pleading with him to not let his happen. His eyes were fixed on mine, but then moved to my breasts. He licked his lips then looked back into my eyes.

“Now son, take her now.”

I felt him push into me and I could swear I was being torn open.

My eyes opened wide and my back arched from the bed. I tried to scream, but it came out more like a moan. Mr. Masen continued to stare into my eyes, his own eyes were filled with excitement.

I felt Aro continue to tear me open. It felt like someone was using sandpaper on my soft insides. Then I felt a stinging sensation. I screamed again, this time Aro removed his hand and the sound echoed off the walls.

“Beautiful,” Mr. Masen whispered, staring into my terrified eyes. “Did you hear that son? Her cry of ecstasy as you claimed her as your wife? Now, show me. Show me she was pure.”

I felt him pull himself out of me. I exhaled and closed my eyes, hoping it was over.

“Look, my wife,” I heard Aro say. “Look at the gift you gave me.”

I kept my eyes closed.

“Look,” Mr. Masen demanded and placed his hand over both my mouth and nose.

I couldn’t breathe.

My eyes flew open as I struggled for air.

He removed his hand and turned my head so that I was staring at Aro, standing there nude. He had an erect penis that was pink with red streaks on it. “Do you see your blood? You are now mine forever.”

Tears leaked out of my eyes as I cried silently.

“She is overjoyed at the gift she gave you. Imagine how she will feel when you give her your gift. It is time son, give her your seed. Start the family we have been waiting for. You must create a son to carry on our legacy, but you must also create a daughter to replace the one your mother took from us.”

“Don’t. Please!” I cried as I felt him lower himself back onto me.

Aro thrust into me again without preamble, tearing me further. He pulled out and pushed back in, grunting. I screamed out in pain, but was once again muffled by Mr. Masen’s hand.

Aro thrust in and out quickly. With each repeated violation, I felt like I was being scraped on the inside with a scouring pad. He thrust again and again and again.

“Oh, my wife,” Aro groaned. “Here is my first gift for you. Here... is... my seed,” he grunted out through gritted teeth. His movements stilled and I felt him twitching inside of me. He pulled out slowly and looked down.

“Father, there is more blood than I thought. Should I clean it up?”

“No, that is your wife’s job.”

Mr. Masen let go of my wrists and I pulled them to my body, curling up into a sobbing ball.

“We should go eat,” Mr. Masen said. “Elizabeth, do you want to come?”

I continued to sob.

“Very well, you can eat tomorrow. Perhaps you should go to sleep for a while.”

I felt him lift me and sit me up before he unzipped my dress. I hugged the dress to my body but he pulled the material from me. He took my arms out of the dress and pulled it over my head. I was now in the bed completely nude.

“Help me so you don’t have to fight her later,” Mr. Masen said.

Aro held my wrists as Mr. Masen tied them to the bed posts. My feet were still bound so I was now lying nude and tied spread eagle on the bed.

“Get some rest, wife, you will need it for our wedding night festivities.”

They walked out of the door to the sounds of my sobbing. I cried until I couldn’t cry any more. I am not sure how long it took, but as the sun set, I closed my eyes and finally fell asleep.  
~xXx~

I woke to the sound of the bedroom door closing. It was dark. I had slept for the rest of the afternoon. I looked at the clock on the night stand. It was 9:30.

“Hello, Elizabeth. Did you sleep well?” Aro asked.

“Let me go!” I screamed.

“Now Elizabeth, I will not have you screaming demands at me,” Aro said, reaching for the floor. He picked up my panties which he had thrown there earlier. He walked up to me and stuffed them in my mouth, causing me to gag on them.

“Do you think you are carrying my child yet?”

I didn’t answer. I hoped I was not, but either way, it would be hard to respond, gagged as I was with panties.

“I need to be sure,” he said as he climbed on top of me.

I begged him to leave me alone, but it just came out as muffled sounds.

It didn’t hurt as much as the first time he had thrust into me, but it was still painful. He grunted and thrusted until he emptied himself into me again.

I turned my head and noticed it was 9:40. It had only taken him 10 minutes, yet it had felt like forever.

I felt him pull out of me, but instead of pulling all of the way out and walking away like the first time he raped me, he pushed back in.

He began thrusting again but it was smoother this time. It didn’t feel like sandpaper.

I felt my breasts bounce with each thrust. He grunted and groaned while the tears leaked out into my hair until, after what felt like hours, I felt him stiffen and twitch. I looked over at the clock. It had been 40 minutes. I now felt like I had been rubbed raw.

He collapsed onto me, resting his head on my chest while keeping himself inside if me. I wanted him out of me but he stayed like that for a while, until his breathing slowed and he lay there motionless. I thought he had gone to sleep until he spoke.

“Elizabeth, you are so beautiful. Your body was made to pleasure me.”

He began to nuzzle my breast. “Your breasts are so soft and feel so good. They will provide me with so much pleasure and they will feed our children.”

A whimper escaped my lips as he licked my nipple.

“You taste wonderful,” he praised me as he closed his lips around my nipple and sucked. Tears came again and spilled into my hair. I felt him harden inside of me.

He stopped sucking and looked up at me, determination in his gaze. “I must make sure you are carrying my child.”

He began to move again and I cried out in pain through the panties in my mouth. He pushed in and out, over and over. I closed my eyes and tried to ride the pain and imagine I was anywhere else but right here, living this nightmare. When I finally felt him spill his seed, I opened my eyes. It was 11:25. 

He had been raping me off and on, rubbing my insides raw, for nearly two hours. I winced as I felt him pull out of me and get off the bed.

“Good night, Elizabeth. I am not going to sleep with you until you can prove that you honor and obey me. You will have to sleep in here until then. You were good, so I will remove your gag and cover you. If you keep me awake with any screaming, I will put it back in.”

He pulled out the panties and put a blanket over my body and left the room. I sighed when I heard the door click shut.

Just as I was falling asleep I heard the door open. Oh god, I thought, not again.

But it was Mr. Masen’s voice I heard. “I have just come in to check on you.”

I flinched as he pulled up the blanket. He bent close, examining my private parts. “Oh Elizabeth, you look beautiful. Just like a wife should. Your body is pink and swollen and leaking with your husband’s seed. It makes me want to take you as well.”

He ran a finger around my wet center and pressed it into me causing me to tense up. “Mr. Masen, you can’t. Please, don’t,” I tried to reason with him.

“First of all Elizabeth, you will not tell me what I can and can’t do.” He thrust his finger in and out of me quickly, slamming his palm against my already bruised and swollen flesh with each thrust. I screamed out and he grabbed the panties that were still lying on the bed and stuffed them back into my mouth.

“It is your duty to obey your husband, and your husband must obey his father, therefore you must obey me,” he explained as if this were perfectly logical. He added another finger and slammed them into me even harder. “So if I want to take pleasure from your body, I will.” He added a third finger and increased the pace. “And if I want to spill my seed into you, I will,” he continued, adding a fourth finger and pounding them in so hard it felt like he was punching into me. I was sobbing hysterically into the panties because the pain was so intense. Then he suddenly stopped. “But I don’t want to. I won’t spill my seed in you. I want to be sure that Aro is the father of your baby.”

I sighed in relief, more at the fact that the pain had stopped than at what Mr. Masen had said.

“I do, however, need to spill my seed. Your body had caused that, and you will help me.” He moved onto the bed and pulled out his manly part. “I am going to put this in your mouth and you are going to suck on it until my seed comes out. Then you are going to swallow it like a good girl.”

I shook my head.

“Fine,” he said, “I can go back to what I was doing, but it is going to take a while that way.”  
He slid his fingers back down to my entrance and I shook my head again. “I didn’t think so. Now open wide, Elizabeth.”

He removed the panties from my mouth and pulled my mouth open. I felt him slide into my mouth. At first there wasn’t really a taste, it just felt like a huge thing gagging me. He pulled out and pressed the tip to my tongue. I could taste the salty goo that leaked out the tip. He pressed it back in. I choked on it a few times as he slid it in and out.

“That’s it,” he coached. “Suck harder.”

It was hard to not vomit. After only a few minutes, I was surprised by his jerky movements followed by warm liquid trickling down the back of my throat.

“Swallow it all, Elizabeth.”

I did. 

“Good girl. Now, this will be our little secret. We won’t tell Aro. It will get him angry and if you tell, I will just say you are making it up and he will punish you.”

I sobbed.

“Now, I am going to untie you so you can get some rest. Tomorrow morning you are to be standing at the door ready to go and prepared to say a proper good morning to your husband and I. You will have cleaned up this room and the mess you have here,” he said, motioning to my lower half.

He untied my wrists and legs but I didn’t move until he left the room. Once he had, I stood up shakily, feeling Aro’s seed leak from me as I rose. Looking at the sheets, I saw that they were stained with different rings. There was a dark red one along with several lighter pink ones. I cringed knowing that each dried ring represented a time I had been raped.

I went to the bathroom and drew myself a hot bath. I knew that nothing would erase the mental reminders of what happened, but I wanted all of the physical reminders off of my skin.

While the tub was filling, I changed the sheets with a new set I found in the linen closet in the bathroom.

After soaking in the tub until the water was cold, I climbed into bed and collapsed into a dreamless sleep.  
~xXx~

In the morning I woke to Aro lifting me from the bed.

“You were to be waiting by the door!” he yelled, pulling me to my feet. I stumbled after him while he opened a drawer and threw a pair of plain white panties at me which I gratefully put on.

“Every morning you need to come to the lesson room. You are to wear only panties. Now come, you are late.”

He dragged me out of the room and down the hall. I could barely keep up and I tripped a few times but he kept on moving, dragging me until I could scramble to my feet. Finally, he slowed as we reached a door.

“This is the room where wives say a proper good morning to their family. My mother did it every day of her life.” He pushed me into the room.

“Good morning, Elizabeth,” Aro said, pulling me into a hug.

I struggled to get free.

“Say good morning,” Aro coached.

“Good morning,” I choked out.

Mr. Masen was standing in the room watching us. “Good morning, Elizabeth,” he said, smiling.

I stuttered, “Good morning, Mr. Masen.”

“You don’t have to be so formal. We are family. Please, call me Father.”

I nodded.

“Now, you come and give your Father a good morning hug.”

I was almost nude. I was not going to press myself against this man.

“Oh, don’t you want to hug me? I thought I endeared myself to you last night when I came to your room. Perhaps I will have to stay longer tonight,” he sneered, “much longer.”

I still ached from his pounding. I didn’t want it to happen again at all, much less for longer. I felt defeated as I slowly walked to him and gave him a hug.

“Father, what do you mean you went to her room last night?” Aro asked as Mr. Masen held onto me.  
My heart raced. What if Aro found out? Would that make his father stop, or would it just make him mad?

“I went into her room,” Mr. Masen explained, “to make sure that she was alright. It is tough on a new bride to have her husband’s seed planted in her once, let alone several times. I also released her hands and feet. If she is carrying your child, she will need a good night’s rest every night.”

“Thank you for checking on her Father. I didn’t think of that.”

“It is fine, Aro. I will check on her each night. Now, how many times did you give her your seed?”

“Five, Father.”

“That is good. Very good. We will set up a schedule to make sure that she is carrying your child soon.”

“Thank you, Father.”

“Elizabeth, you are to pay attention to this schedule, as it is your responsibility to stick to it.”

I stared at him, confused.

“Each morning you are to be ready at your door to come say a proper good morning. We will get you an alarm so that this doesn’t happen again. You will be ready at 7:00 am. Is that clear?”

I just nodded.

“You will come here and be given an opportunity to ask for forgiveness.” The confusion must have shown on my face because he added, “We will explain in a moment.”

“Once you have been forgiven,” he continued, “Aro will give you his seed. You will then get dressed and make breakfast for your family. When that is all cleaned up, you will return to your room and wait for Aro. He will come and give you his seed again.”

“Yes, Father,” Aro chimed in.

“Once he is finished, you are free to do as you choose in the house until lunch. Of course, you will prepare lunch and clean it up. After lunch you will retire to your room for a nap. It is important that you get your rest so that you will be able to carry a healthy baby. When it is time, Aro will wake you from your nap and plant his seed a third time. You will then get up and prepare for dinner following which, he will give you his seed a fourth time. You will have your evenings free until bed. Aro will escort you to bed and plant his seed for the fifth time and continue to the sixth or seventh if he feels he should. It is really up to your husband.”

I stood there shaking. How was this possible? He had just planned on me being raped a minimum of five times a day. Tears started streaming down my cheeks. I had to get out of here.

“Elizabeth, it is now time for your opportunity to ask for forgiveness.”

I was still stunned as Aro grabbed my wrists and pulled me towards a bench in the middle of the room. He cuffed my wrists to the bench. As I pulled at the cuffs, I felt him pull down my panties and I screamed out.

“Scream all you want. In fact, we encourage it. This room is sound proof and even if it weren’t we don’t have any neighbors so you won’t bother anyone.”

I was prepared to feel Aro rape me, but instead I felt a sharp slap to my butttom screamed out in surprise.

“Elizabeth, you did not act like a good wife to me yesterday at our wedding when you said you didn’t want to marry me, and you were not eager to have my seed in you. You must apologize and promise to try harder.”

He slapped my bottom again, harder this time. I could feel the sting longer. I didn’t scream out this time.

Mr. Masen reached into an armoire and handed something to Aro.

“I used this on your mother when she refused to be a good wife.”

I heard a woosh and felt a hard slap. I yelped in pain.

“Say it, Elizabeth,” he said, swinging again.

I screamed out as he connected with the same spot twice.

“Ask for forgiveness and promise to try harder.”

When the next blow connected, I screamed out, “I’m sorry!”

Aro froze. “And?” he prompted.

“And I’ll try harder,” I panted between sobs.

“Again,” he said and swung the paddle.

He did this about ten times. It was hard to keep count. Finally he said, “I forgive you.”

I sobbed onto the bench. It felt like my backside was on fire. My sobs slowed after a minute or so and I noticed that the room was silent. Had I been left alone? I lifted my head up to look around and I felt a slap against my already sore bottom and thighs.

“You embarrassed me in front of the priest, and you acted like you were too good to join my family. Now ask for forgiveness!” Mr. Masen shouted. He started slapping my bottom over and over with his bare hand.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” I screamed.

He stopped and gave my rear cheek a pinch. “I forgive you.” Mr. Masen moved around in front of me and pulled up a chair. He sat down so that we were at eye level.

I felt Aro behind me. He pressed his knee between my legs and nudged them apart. Without warning he thrust into me from behind.

This was an entirely new position and his manhood went further into me. I was also still so sore and swollen from last night that I could not contain the strangled cry that escaped me.

“Yes, yes, that’s it. Scream,” Mr. Masen said excitedly, staring into my eyes.

I closed my eyes, trying to get away from the image. Mr. Masen slid a hand under me and pinched my nipple. Then he began to twist. “Open your eyes,” he whispered, twisting harder.

My eyes flew open.

He stopped twisting, but held onto my nipple. He stared into my eyes as I panted, rocking back and forth from the thrusts.

Aro’s thrusts became harder and quicker until he thrusted one final time and I felt him twitch inside of me.

“Well done son, now go clean up. Elizabeth will have breakfast ready for us soon.”

“Yes, Father,” Aro said, pulling up his pants.

Mr. Masen stood in front of me after Aro had left. “You know, Elizabeth, you are a temptress. The way you look when Aro is planting his seed stirs something in me. I can barely control myself when I hear you screaming or panting. I will not be able to wait until tonight.”

He pulled his erect manhood from his pants and pressed it to my lips. When I didn’t open my mouth, he pinched my nose, forcing me to open it so I could breathe. He shoved it in.

“Suck,” he demanded.

I began to suck as he moved it in and out.

“Elizabeth, oh Elizabeth,” he chanted as he kept moving it in and out of my mouth. For several minutes, he thrust wildly, hitting the roof of my mouth or the back of my throat. He put his hands on the back of my head and pulled me tight to him. I started to gag as hot liquid shot into my mouth.

“Swallow it all.”

Once again I did.

“Now, if you are still hungry,” he laughed, “go make us breakfast.” He released my hands and I ran off.  
~xXx~

It went on like that for weeks. The schedule was pretty much as he described. I would wake up and receive spankings for something I did or didn’t do, whether it was leaving dust on a picture frame or not seeming eager enough in bed. Aro would then rape me with Mr. Masen watching and coaching him. After Aro left, Mr. Masen would spill his seed into my mouth and then I would be free to roam the house. There wasn’t much to do, other than cook and clean. Aro would rape me at least five times a day, often doing it twice at bedtime. After Aro left, Mr. Masen, would come in and spill his seed into my mouth each night just as he did during the daytime rapes.

The only change in routine came when I became sick, five weeks after my wedding. Aro had me pee into a cup and came back later, after taking it to a doctor who confirmed I was pregnant.

The routine continued, although now Aro said he spilled his seed in me to make sure that I remembered that I belonged to him and because he said that I made him feel so good that he didn’t want to stop.

There was only one major change in the routine after finding out I was pregnant. 

That night Mr. Masen came into my room as usual. Aro had been so excited to find out that I was pregnant that he had spilled his seed in me three times that night, making it eight times that day. The last time had taken a very long time and I felt bruised and swollen like it was the first day all over again.

When Mr. Masen lifted the covers to look at where his son had been, he smiled.

“Do you know how beautiful you look when you are so full of our family seed that it leaks out of you?”

I assumed it was rhetorical so I didn’t answer. I was exhausted and sore, and as much as I hated it and didn’t want it, I just wished he would spill his seed into my mouth so I could rest.

“I have been waiting for this day for a long time. You are carrying on my family genes. You have fulfilled your duty to my son. It was important for me that you carry my son’s child.”

He began to slide his finger up and down my slit. He rubbed quickly and then pressed his fingers into me.

I moaned in pain.

“You make him happy. Your body makes him happy.” His fingers continued to thrust in and out more quickly. “He still takes you even though you carry his child and there is no need. It is because you make him feel good. Will you continue to make him feel good?” 

His fingers worked furiously, moving in and out.

“You will keep making him feel good, wont you?”

I didn’t respond, I just panted through the pain.

“WON’T YOU!?” he yelled.

“Yesssssssssssss,” I groaned, arching my back off of the bed as I tried to get away from him.

His hand stopped suddenly. “I knew you would. And you will keep making me feel good?”

I nodded.

“Say it,” he demanded.

“I will make you feel good,” I sobbed.

“Are you ready to make me feel good now?”

I closed my eyes and opened my mouth. I waited but nothing happened. I opened my eyes.

“Don’t be foolish, Elizabeth. Why do I take your mouth every night?”

“Umm, so that I only become pregnant with Aro’s seed.” As I answered, realization hit me. He didn’t rape me because he was afraid of getting me pregnant. Now that I was pregnant, what would stop him?

“Yes,” he said, “but now you are pregnant, and that is no longer a concern,” he said, confirming my fears.

“Now, Aro takes you because you are his wife. I will take you because he is my son and what is his, is mine. But I am different from Aro, and what I will do is different.”

I stared at him totally confused.

“Elizabeth, do you know what it is called when a man takes a woman?”

I blushed not wanting to say it. “Um, intercourse?”

“Technically, but what do people call it?”

I thought of the words they used. “Spilling your seed?”

“Aro spills his seed to get you pregnant, but now that you are, the intercourse, or sex, is something else. What is it Elizabeth? What am I going to do?”

I thought of the very few times I had heard people talk about it. I said the only other term I had ever heard. “Making love?”

Mr. Masen started to laugh. “Elizabeth, I do not love you. I will not be making love to you. The answer you were looking for is fucking. I will be fucking you.”

I gasped. I had only heard that word used once before and that was when I had passed by some men talking loudly outside of a bar on my way home from my friend’s house.

“Say it, Elizabeth. Say what I am going to do.”

Tears began again as I whispered, “You are going to fuck me.”

“That’s right,” he said as his fingers began sliding in and out again, slowly this time. “And where are my fingers fucking you right now?”

I was confused. Surely he knew where his fingers were?

“Where?” he asked again.

“In... In... in my lady area,” I stammered.

“In your pussy, Elizabeth. Say it.”

“In my pussy,” I repeated softly.

“Say it all. Tell me what I am going to do to you.”

I swallowed and said, “You are going to fuck me in my pussy.”

He removed his hand and then he removed his pants. He pressed his manhood against my entrance. I braced for the thrust, but it didn’t come.

Suddenly he reached up and grabbed onto my nipples and began to squeeze. I squealed out in pain.

“Beg me to,” he demanded.

“Stop,” I begged.

He didn’t let go, he kept pulling and began to twist.

“Do not beg me to stop, beg me to fuck you.”

I didn’t want to say it, but the pain was unbearable.

“Please,” I begged.

“Please what?”

I wanted to say “please stop,” but instead I said, “Please fuck me.”

I was amazed at how easily it came out.

“Where?” he asked, pulling my nipples from my body.

“Please fuck me in my pussy,” I groaned.

He released my nipples and plunged in.

My back arched from the pain. My body was already aching from the day and now I thought I would be torn in two. It was similar to when Aro took me, but Mr. Masen was different. He thrusted into me like Aro, but while Aro kept his hands on the bed or on my hips if I was tied to the table downstairs, Mr. Masen let his hands roam.

He pinched my flesh repeatedly, causing me to cry out and moan. He grabbed my hair and pulled and he continued to assault my nipples. It seemed any time that I was not crying out, he gave me a reason to.

Finally, after a few minutes, he roared and swelled inside of me. He filled me with his seed and then removed himself from me.

“That was very pleasing, but I am not sure if I can go to bed without our usual good night.” He walked over to me and placed his manhood on my lips. “Clean it.”

I wanted to fight, I wanted to scream, but I was beyond tired, beyond sore and beyond humiliated. I opened my mouth and he slid it in. It tasted different, slightly sour, and I realized that I was tasting my body on him. I began to suck. I am not sure how long it took, but eventually I tasted his salty seed in my mouth. I swallowed without looking at him.

He pulled out of me and gently stroked my body as I closed my eyes. I was too sore and exhausted to fight it. I didn’t pull away as his hands caressed my breasts.

“Elizabeth, I will keep your secret.”

“”Hmmm?” I asked, half asleep.

“I will not tell Aro that you begged me to fuck you in your pussy.”

Adrenaline shot thought me. He was going to make this seem like it was my fault, like I wanted it. My eyes opened wide.

“I didn’t...” I started to protest.

“Yes, you did, and you will do it again. In fact,” he began rubbing himself against my thigh, “You will beg me again right now.”

I tried to pull away from him.

“Awww,” he said as his fingers found their way to my center again, “are you sore?”

I nodded.

“This will be the last time tonight. Now, say it so I don’t have to hurt you more.”

I felt his hand move towards my breast and I gave in even before he squeezed.

“Please do it again,” I said, yelping the last word as he squeezed.

“Who do you want? Aro or me?” he asked. “Who do you want to fuck you?”

“You,” I panted.

“Say my name, say what you want me to do and where.” His hand released my breast but moved to my nipple, pinching again.

“Fuck me in my pussy, Mr. Masen.”

“That is not what I want you to call me,” he yelled.

What was I supposed to call him? I couldn’t remember his first name. The only other thing I had heard him called was Father. I tried again.

“Fuck me in my pussy, Father,” I said softly.

He stopped squeezing and smiled. “I like how that sounds, and if you have a daughter, she may one day say that, though she would call me Grandfather.”

My stomach lurched at the thought. This was the craziest man I had ever met.

“Marcus,” he said. “Call me Marcus.”

He began his pinching and I yelled out, “Fuck me in the pussy, Marcus!”

He once again entered me. My body rocked back and forth with his movements. He didn’t seem to need me to scream this time. Maybe he was taking pleasure in the fact that he had beaten me down so much that I had no fight left. I closed my eyes. I drifted in and out of sleep. I wondered how I could sleep through being raped, then realized that Aro brought me to bed at 9:00 and raped me three times, the last one taking from about 9:45 until 10:30. Mr. Mason, Marcus, came in around 11:00 and raped me and then took my mouth. He hadn’t begun this final assault until after midnight. Now, over three hours into my night time terror, I was exhausted and gave into the sleep.

I woke occasionally as he would pinch or slap my breasts, telling me to stay awake. It wasn’t until later, 12:42 according to the clock in the room, that I felt him growl and thrust into me, tensing up. He withdrew and brought it up to my mouth.

“Clean it.”

I opened my mouth without even fully waking up.I tasted myself and him on it again. I sucked and just when the tastes were gone he pulled it out.

“Good girl.”

I felt him untie my hands and feet. I rolled over and went to sleep.  
~xXx~

This was now my routine. I would be raped repeatedly during the day by Aro, and then at night, Marcus would come in and force me to beg him. Sometimes he would just rape me and have me clean him and then leave, other times he would spill his seed in my mouth also after I cleaned him and then leave, and the worst of times would be like that first night when he would return to raping me again.

The days turned into weeks, and weeks into months.

My body slowly began to change with the pregnancy. After I had been there 16 weeks, I had a small bump between my hips and my breasts had become larger and were tender. Both Aro and Mr. Masen were constantly sucking on them, making them sore.

Although I hated Aro and Mr. Masen, I loved the baby. He or she was not evil like they were. I could just tell. I talked to my little bump all of the time, and even though I was afraid of the delivery, I was excited to meet him or her.

Then one day something happened that broke the routine forever.

I had finished making lunch and Aro was in my room thrusting into me. I was supposed to be napping, but he had said that he couldn’t sleep until he released his seed.

I no longer screamed and shouted, but silent tears fell every time he raped me. I was staring at the ceiling, waiting for him to finish, when I heard a crash. I heard footsteps stomping up the stairs and someone called my name.

I screamed out in joy and fear. Was it someone coming to rescue me or someone new to rape me?

The door to my room flew open and Anthony stood there shaking. He crossed the room in two strides and shoved Aro away from me.

Aro was no small man, but next to Anthony’s form, after serving in the army for three years, he looked like a teenage boy.

Anthony looked down at Aro’s erect manhood and began punching him. He punched him in the nose, in the eye, in the jaw and in the head. He punched him in the stomach and chest. He held him still by the shoulders and brought his knee up so hard between Aro’s legs that Aro let out a high pitched squeal. Anthony dropped him and he lay slumped on the ground.

“Elizabeth,” Anthony said, turning to look at me.

I tried to cover myself up. I was ashamed of what had happened to me.

Anthony grabbed the blanket from the bottom of the bed and wrapped me in it, picking me up bridal style.

“Where are you taking her?” Aro croaked from the floor. “She is my wife. She belongs to me. She gave me her virginity. She is carrying my child. She opens her legs for me every day, many times a day, and screams and squeals in delight because she loves it so much and because she doesn’t love you!”

Anthony set me down. 

My heart broke, but I knew he would never want me now. Not after I had been used up and was carrying another man’s child.

He walked over to Aro and stomped on Aro’s manhood with his boot. He stomped again and again. Aro was screaming. I looked over to see blood coming from the area.

Anthony came back to me and scooped me back up. He carried me down the stairs and outside. I hadn’t been outside in over four months. He set me down in a small boat, and quickly moved to start up the motor. He jumped in the boat and we sped away from the island. I don’t know how long the ride was. It felt like an eternity. We didn’t speak.

 

When we finally reached the port, he lifted me out of the boat and he gently placed me in the passenger seat of his car before he got in the car and drove us away in silence. After about 15 minutes he pulled off to the side of the road and just sat there looking out of the windshield.

“Is it true Elizabeth?” he whispered still staring ahead.

I felt my face turn red with embarrassment. “Yes, it is true. He took my virginity and had me every day, many times.”

His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel.

“Not that part, is the other part true?” he asked through clenched teeth.

I was terrified, but I didn’t want to lie to the man I love.

“Yes, I am pregnant. I am carrying his child,” I exhaled and continued telling him everything. “I am used up, and I did scream and squeal, but not because I liked it. I screamed because it hurt.”

I began to sob realizing that Aro had cost me everything. I was finally free, but alone and pregnant. What was I going to do?

Anthony sighed. “Elizabeth, I know what happened to you. I have been looking for you for over a month, since I got home. No one has seen you and your parents wouldn’t tell me where you were. I thought you didn’t want me anymore,” he sighed and was silent for a moment before continuing.

“I didn’t know where to look, but then, today, I was sitting in a bar and two men were talking about how women now a day’s didn’t know their place. One of the guys was Marcus Masen and the other guy I recognized as Caius Angelo, because his son Felix had gone to school with me. Angelo said his son was looking for a wife but couldn’t find anyone decent. Mason said that his son had an obedient wife. Angelo asked how he managed that. Masen laughed and said that she was kept tied up in bed unless she was cooking and cleaning.”

I was sobbing hearing how cold and cruelly Mr. Masen described my life.

“The guy asked where he could get a wife like that. Masen told the guy to go talk to Henry Klein because he thought he had another daughter who he would be happy to get rid of, for the right price, and that maybe she would be as obedient as his Elizabeth.”

My heart sank thinking of my family, but I sat quietly as he continued.

“As soon as I heard your father’s name I knew he was talking about you, and when he said ‘his Elizabeth’ I almost ripped his head off. But I controlled myself so I could hear more. So I would know where to find you.”

Anthony stared out the window, clearly not wanting to look at me. He was quiet for several minutes. All I could hear was his breathing. Finally he continued in a strained voice.

“Angelo said he already had a wife, but that she was lazy and often refused him in bed, but he didn’t want that for his son. Masen laughed and said that all a wife needed was proper training. That his son’s wife would never refuse her husband anything, in fact, he was home right now having his way with her and that she knew it was her duty to service the men of the house.”

He was quiet again. My heart pounded. Anthony exhaled slowly, looked me in the eyes and stammered. “Elizabeth, was he… did he… was Marcus Masen with you, too?”

I nodded, my lip trembling as I fought the tears that wanted to escape in my shame.

“How do you know it is not his baby?”

“He um,” I blushed, embarrassed to be talking about such a thing. I knew that Anthony must know all about sex, but I wasn’t supposed to know. “He um, in my mouth,” I blurted out.

Anthony continued to stare at me, as if he expected me to go on.

I stared at my lap. “Once I was pregnant, he would take me after Aro was finished with me,” I said so softly I could barely hear it.

I began crying, unable to resist any longer as I gulped in air. “I’m sorry, Anthony.”

“Sorry! Why are you sorry?” he shouted.

I flinched and cowered away from him. “Jesus, baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said in a soft voice. “I just meant that you had nothing to be sorry about. You didn’t want this did you?”

I shook my head, looking up at him.

“What I need to know, all I need to know,is if what Aro said was true, the last thing he said. Is it true?”

I tried to remember what Aro had said, but it was all a blur. I had been so terrified. “I…I... I don’t know,” I stammered.

Anthony’s face fell. “You don’t know if it’s true?” he queried, his voice cracking.

“No,” I said, “I don’t know what he said. I was scared. Tell me, Anthony, and I will tell you the truth,” I said more bravely than I felt.

Anthony brought his hand to his face. “He said that you didn’t love me anymore. Is it true?”

I smiled. “Oh Anthony, of course I love you. I have always loved you. You are the only one I have ever loved.”

His face lit up. “You still want me?” he asked.

I nodded, “But why would you want me? I am used up, and carrying another man’s baby. And I was wrong, I guess I do love someone else, because I love my baby. I won’t harm it, and I won’t give it up. I’m sorry.” I stared at my feet.

“But you love me?” he asked again.

“Yes?” I said, wondering if he had just heard what I said.

“Then marry me.”

I looked up at him. Tears shone in his eyes but he was smiling.

“But the baby…”

“The baby is part of you, and I love you, all of you, baby included.”

He reached out and touched my hand. I flinched, but he continued anyway, rubbing my palm. “We can go far from here, far from Aro and his father. We will get married and raise the baby as ours. No one will ever have to know.”

He pulled me over to his side of the car and wrapped me in his arms.

“I will keep you safe for the rest of your life, because you are my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> *****
> 
>  
> 
> Wow... thanks Noc. 
> 
> Noc: Anytime, baby, anytime.
> 
> review... don’t review... BUT DON’T BITCH ABOUT IT.... IF YOU GOT THIS FAR, YOU CLEARLY DIDN’T CLICK THE X
> 
> texasbella: *goes through doing pulse checks and passing out warm blankies and cocoa* Everyone doing okay?
> 
> Lutz’s Mistress: Last warning about complaints...you complain and I will be the one to write your review and you won’t like it.


End file.
